The Walking Nerds 2: Unabomber Man
by Lee Harvey Oswald
Summary: The sequel to the original Walking Nerds, it takes place in the 22nd century where the unabomber meets old and new characters to stop the CCPRW.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

The UNAbomber Man

August 28, 2159

In the future, prisoners are frozen for their sentence in cryo prisons. The Unabomber was awaken from his cryosleep as his face morphed into his sketch that looks nothing like what he actually looks like; a cool guy instead of a terrorist.

"Unabomber Man, wake up!" said the chief of police. "You are in the 22nd century, and I woke you up to stop a criminal from your time."

"Cool," said the unabomber in a cool voice from the stereotypical cool voice from the 70s.

"We need you stop a famous celebrity who was in cryosleep and just now woken up. His name is Walt Disney, and only the unabomber can stop him."

"Just call me Ted," said Ted.

"Yeah, anyway we also recently found Adolf Hitler frozen in cryosleep under germany. Walt found him and brought him with him. Him. Third, he found another person in cryosleep: Justin Bieber, who in 2016 was convicted for the murder of 37 teenage girls. Since he was mentally unstable and a spoiled brat, he was sent to Thirdworld amusement park, where he became known as the best man with a samurai sword. Finally, Sherlock Holmes' arch enemy: James Moriarty, who also joined to make sure Sherlock couldn't stop them. The four call themselves the Communist Community of People's Republic of the World, or CCPRW, or North Korean dictatorship government that calls themselves the Peoples Republic of Korea but they aren't democratic at all. You must stop them, and there are a few people who are members of the original Steve n' Pals who will help you. Here they are now."

Coming from the darkness was three men. The first one was Oswald Rogers, frozen for killing George W. Bush. The other two were Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, frozen for the massacre of Columbine high school. Another two people came out: Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century, and cyborg Dr. Watson.

"We came to help stop them," said Watson. "Do you have any weapons for us to stop them?"

The chief of police laughed. "Weapons? In the future, we don't need weapons for law enforcement. The most brutal weapon we have is the handcuffs. In fact, the last murder in history was in 2129. The only place you will find guns is in a museum!"

"Then that is where CCPRW must be to get some weapons," said Sherlock Holmes.

"But wait, we need a name to be referred to," said Ted. "How about FC, Freedom Club!"

"Lame."

"Fine, how about we be called the Unabomb n' Pals?"

"Okay,"

And so they went to the museum.


	2. Chapter 2: Museum Massacre

museum massacre

Ted was in the car on the road to the museum. Ted was upset of all the technology progress. To him, technology was a disaster. They soon reached the museum and found Walt Disney and Justin Bieber trying to take weapons. There was a statue of Steven and the rest of Steve n' Pals, and Steven's statue was carrying The one and only Fuckslayer. Walt took the guitar and strung the strings, causing Unabomb n' Pals to be blown back by a blast of fuckfire. Eric broke the glass and took out a shotgun. "It's gonna be like fucking Doom man, that fucking shotgun [he kisses his gun] straight out of Doom." He then tried to shoot at Justin, but before he could Justin took a samurai sword and sliced the shotgun in half and gave Eric got a slice on his chest. He ran away with some guns and Fuckslayer, killing people along the way. used his cyborg body and medical knowledge to take care of Eric. Oswald Rogers took out a sniper rifle and tried to shoot Walt Disney, but even though it hit his head he still kept running.

"How is that possible? He should be dead!"

Sherlock Holmes says, "Of course! They have Shielding! You see, in the future people have these belts that when they are worn, they create an invisible shield around a person that can withstand the blast of 5 grenades. The only way to stop the Shielding is by Attacking the belt itself, which will take three times as much damage than anywhere else on the body. The power of the belt is shown on the front, so we will review the security footage to see it."

They looked at the footage and found out that a sniper to the head takes out 5% of 100% power. Therefore, a sniper tho the belt will be 15%, so it would take seven shots to the belt to render Shielding useless. "We shall get this shielding and get a bunch of guns and explosives to finish them off," said Dylan.

And so they took the weapons that were left and The Unabomber could only get a pistol, but with his knowledge of technology he upgraded it to super pistol. Oswald got a sniper rifle, Eric got a shotgun, Dylan got a submachine gun, and Sherlock and Watson got got Shielding belts and soon went back to the police station.

Soon the trenchcoat Mafia and the Unabomber worked together with their knowledge of explosives to build a super bomb, called the Super Bomb. Suddenly a meteor was headed to earth. They launched the Super Bomb at the meteor, causing it to fall as millions of little pieces.

"The CCPRW must have tried to use Fuckslayer to summon a meteor, even though only people with knowledge of Heavy metal can use it to the guitar's full potential. By seeing where the meteor is headed we can find out where they are, which is at... a space shuttle? They are going to space! We need to stop them!"

After preparing, they headed to the space station.


	3. Chapter 3: Bombs in spaaace!

Chapter 3

bombs in spaaaaaaaaace!

They soon reached the space station. The spaceship carrying CCPRW already left. Unabomb n' Pals took a ship and went after them. In space, they went to the sun and both landed at the sun power absorption machine.

"We got you!", said Ted, but not only were Walt, Adolf, Justin and Moriarty there, 50 cultist soldiers were there too. Ted surrendered, throwing his large super pistol/rifle to them.

"Ha! We have soldiers to set the apocalypse. You see, the whole time we were planning to send sun-blasts to earth, destroying the electricity and causing anarchy. Then, we will take over the world!" said Walt.

"Just like the illuminati and the nazis! What can be worse than that?"

"The Illumin-nazis!" Then Walt picked up the weapon and pulled the trigger, causing an explosion blowing his face off. Ted had booby-trapped the gun! soon everyone was fighting, with guns and bombs flying everywhere. With wings.

"What?" All the weapons flew out of their hands and flew to the hands of... Steven!


	4. Chapter 4: illogic reigns

Chapter 4

illogic reigns

"Steven? You should have died a century ago!"

"But I ate zombie peanut butter, giving me zombie immortality."

Sherlock stood out. "It all makes sense. Steven has the ability to defy logic, so anything can happen around him." suddenly Moriarty jumped at him and they both flew out into space.

"No," said Watson. "He will die of suffocation and the heat of the sun!"

Steven looked confused. "Suffocation? Sun's heat? What is that?" Suddenly the sun stopped giving off heat and space was breathable.

"He is too powerful! Kill him!" The cultist soldiers grabbed the guns floating around them and shot 5,000 rounds of bullets at Steven.

"Ha ha ha! bullets can't hurt me!" said Steven. He stepped forward, tripped on his shoelaces and died; since if you won't die from bullets, you will obviously die from falling 3 feet to the ground.

The cult soldiers were shocked! The shock allowed Unabomb n' pals to kill the soldiers.

"Wait!" said Eric. "Why are we fighting the Illumin-nazis? Don't we all want to destroy modern society and live in a brave new world?" Dylan, Ted, and Oswald Rogers nodded.

"Let us join the Illumin-nazis and conquer the world!" everyone but Sherlock and Watson jumped into space to take over the world.


End file.
